sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kunzite (Falling Stars)
Kunzite is the main antagonist of Journey Through Earth (Series), created by Falling Stars. She supervises and runs the growth of the Cluster on Earth as well as the gem experiments. Appearance Kunzite has the colors of her respective gemstone. She has messy and wavy hair that reaches to her waist. She is a little taller than the average gem height. When she is in her scientist uniform, she wears a white lab coat and a pink-purple shirt with dark purple tights. She has a fake kunzite gemstone attached to her coat pocket. She has maroon eyes. She wears pink glasses. Personality Kunzite is an extremely serious and loyal person, specifically to the Diamonds, who takes her job very seriously. However, she is very manipulative and unfaithful to other gems (not including the Diamonds), and often only uses them to benefit her in any kind of way. She is also very intelligent. She looks down on other gems, especially Era-2 gems, referring to them as failures. Backstory Kunzite was created eons ago, made to supervise running colonies, gem experiments, or to command/lead other gems. She was specifically made for Pink Diamond's court and to assist her in stabilizing colonies. She greatly looked up to her, despite her low status in comparison to the other Diamonds. Due to how loyal she was to Pink Diamond, shortly after Pink Diamond's shattering, she became extremely upset and also cold. She also began to hate Earth, believing it was a completely dangerous place as well as fueling her hate for Quartz soldiers, due to Rose Quartz being believed to have shattered Pink Diamond and because Quartz soldiers had been made on Earth. She was given to Yellow Diamond to help with the progress of the Cluster and gem experiments. Despite originally being loyal to Pink, she quickly also shared her loyalty towards Yellow, sharing her views on destroying Earth. Abilities Kunzite possesses standard Gem abilities, including shape-shifting, weapon-summoning, fusion, bubbling, regeneration, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities Modern Technology: Due to her status as a scientist/supervisor, she has access to modern Homeworld technology and is able to effectively use them. Electrokinesis: Kunzite can manipulate electricity, being able to destroy tech devices, shoot lightning bolts, etc, similar to Yellow Diamond, but to a much weaker extent. Telepathy: Kunzite is able to hear the thoughts of other gems, however, she cannot communicate with them in their minds. Relationships TBA Trivia * Her concept art was made by Odrey, and her current art by DearlySkies. Gemology * Kunzite is part of the spodumene group along with hiddenite. * It gets it's soft pink hues from minute manganese impurities. * Kunzite can and will often have its colours fade if put in direct sunlight. * Kunzite can be referred to as a "young" gemstone as it has only been used and documented in recent years, 1902 to be exact. Gallery KunzyConcept.png|Her concept. RLKunziteGem.png|A kunzite gem in real life. Crystal Knife.png|Kunzite's crystal knife. Gemstone Category:OCs Category:Journey Through Earth Category:A to Z